Always Follow Your Heart
by just-a-little-insane
Summary: Lorilie and Will haven't seen eachother since the Black Pearl attacked, 9 years ago. Then they meet again,(with Jack's help) after she has turned pirate and Will has had a messy break up with Elizabeth.
1. Prolugue

"Why are you against pirates?" Lorilie asked me, her Spanish accent making her sound royal.  
  
"They are evil." I said, fingering the medallion around my neck. My father had sent it to me, and I was off to the Caribbean to find him. The ship I was on, The Sea Mist had stopped in Spain before we set out, and that's when I met Lorilie. She boarded, looking for adventure. She didn't seem to want to talk of her past. Neither did I.  
  
She looked out at the vast ocean. I heard her start to sing, but it was in Spanish, so I couldn't under stand it. "Cuando hay un abismo desnudo Que se opone entre los dos Yo me valgo del recuerdo Taciturno de tu voz Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón Que no le queda remedio más que amarte"  
  
"You have a beautiful singing voice." I said, causing her to blush.  
  
"Gracias." She said, pushing her dark hair out of her unusual violet eyes. "But I am nowhere near as good as my mother was. She used to teach me old Spanish songs. But the one I just sang I made up."  
  
"You sound beautiful." I said. She was pulling on her beaded necklace that she wore tight around her throat. The dark and light blue and sea foam green beads stood out against her dark skin. The copper charm wasn't a specific shape. It looked sort of tear drop-ish, twisted wire forming flowers and other unknown designs. It made the other two necklaces seem small and useless.  
  
"Where did you get that?" I asked.  
  
"Mi abuela gave it to me as a parting gift." She said in her heavy accent. "Siempre siga el corazón, para lo nunca mentirá." She whispered, not to anyone in particular. She gazed out over the ocean, in a daze. She turned back to me. "It translates into 'Always follow your heart, for it will never lie.' She always told me that. That's why she let me leave. She knew that I didn't want to become a lady, like I was expected to. She understood me better than anyone. She told me to look for adventure, not wait for it. So I left." She finished. "Then she looked out towards the water. "What's that?" She asked.  
  
I turned and looked. There was a vague outline of a ship through the strange fog. I looked at the flag. I saw the Jolly Rodger. "It's a pirate ship." I said.  
  
Lorilie's eyes were wide. "It's the Black Pearl."  
  
Then came the thud of cannon fire.  
  
"Duck!" I yelled, pulling her close to me, and to the ground.  
  
I heard orders being yelled, but paid no attention. The ship was coming closer. I still had Lorilie's hand in mine. "Come on." I said, and we crept towards the large barrels. "Hide behind these." I said, pushing her behind one. "I'm going to se what I can do to help."  
  
"No." She said, her eyes filled with terror. "They will kill you!"  
  
"I still have to help." I said, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" She said, and pulled me back. She unlached the silver cross from around her neck, and latched it around mine. "Never lose this." She said. "It'll protect you." She smiled. "God and mi mama will forgive me when they meet you, Will Turner. Buena suerte, good luck." She said.  
  
I smiled, and turned to help. That was the last I saw of Lorilie Marzipelo. 


	2. And now

Okay, as pathetic as I feel doing this, Aryn, it's for you. Just because I know it is driving you insane.  
  
Nine Years Later. Aboard El Negro Subió  
  
Lorilie Marzipelo leaned on her forearms, staring out at the clear blue sea. She smiled, thinking about her friend, lover, and first mate, Sean. His eyes matched the ocean perfectly today. She tore her eyes away from the sea to find him.  
  
He was in his usual position, at the wheel, stand with pride mixed with awareness. His tan skin still showed the freckles dancing across his cheeks and nose, and his cropped black hair was blowing in every direction. She walked up to him, her stride filled with sassiness and attitude.  
  
"I figured you'd be up here, Lori." He said as she approached him.  
  
"Are my eyes deceiving me, or does The Black Pearl have a flag of battle up?" Lorilie asked, handing the telescope to Sean. He scanned the horizon until he came upon the faint outline of The Black Pearl.  
  
"Looks like Jolly Rodger to me." He said. "Should we steer clear of her?"  
  
"No." Lorilie whispered her voice steady. "We fight. There must be a reason Captain Sparrow wants us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On The Black Pearl.  
  
"Are you sure that's the ship?" Asked Will.  
  
"I'm positive. The wench that captains that ship is who I'm lookin' for." Jack mumbled. "She backed out of a bet, and that's just somethin' ye don't do, Will."  
  
Will was only slightly wary of this ship. In all of six months that he had been aboard with Jack, he had learned that Jack did not mess with his word. He also expected people to keep theirs. And when they didn't, he was madder than a cat in the sea.  
  
And in the six months before that, he had learned that Elizabeth's love was like the sea. Never steady, always changing, sometimes up, sometimes down. Finally, like the sea, she had reached a beach, a place to decide. Yet, before she had made her decision, she was pulled back out. Will had finally come to realize that she would never truly love him. He left, leaving her there to cozy up with all of her father's friends, while he found Jack, and answered the calling that the sea had been sending to him.  
  
Jack grinned when he saw the Jolly Rodger fly from the other ship. "Perfect." He whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On El Negro Subió  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sean asked, his Irish accent quaking with fear.  
  
"What'll Sparrow do if we don't fight?" Lorilie asked harshly, her own accent rigid with anger. "We'll all be killed."  
  
"Whatever you say, Captain." Sean said, turning paler by the second.  
  
"Prepare to fight, men!" Lorilie yelled to her crew, every single member at least twice as large as their small, skinny captain.  
  
Lorilie stood on a barrel to get a better look at who was aboard The Pearl. That was when she saw the face of someone she was sure was dead. She blinked, trying to clear her head.  
  
"No." She breathed, in shock. "It can't be." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On The Black Pearl.  
  
"Lorilie?" Will said, his voice hardly loud enough for Jack to hear him.  
  
Hardly. "That's her." He said, just catching Will's words. "Lorilie Marzipelo. One of the only female pirate captains in the world. Her Spanish blood makes her near irresistible. She cheated me outta a near gallon of rum, she did."  
  
"I doubt you needed it when she cheated you, Jack." Will said, his brain still refusing to register the fact that Lorilie was alive. Suddenly he registered the fact that they were preparing to kill her. "Jack, we can't attack her."  
  
"Why in bloody hell not?" Jack cried indignantly. "She's a cheat!"  
  
"She's a friend." Will said. "Run up the flag of truce."  
  
"Will, I told you not to go gettin' drunk again." Jack said. "Ye remember what happened last time?"  
  
"I'm not drunk, Jack." Will said. "But you have to believe me. I know her. At least I used to. I need to talk to her. Please run up the flag of truce."  
  
Jack looked at the look in Will's eyes. He finally agreed. "But," He added "if she don't give me my rum, she's gonna wish she never lived to meet ye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On El Negro Subió  
  
"They've run up a flag of truce." Sean informed her. "Should we respond?"  
  
"Yes." Lorilie said. "I need to see if that's Will."  
  
"Lorilie, you said yourself that he's dead." Sean said gently. "It can't be him."  
  
"I was never sure weather he was dead or not." She whispered. "This is important to me, Sean. Permita por favor que mí vea."  
  
He loved her to much to not let her do it. "Alright." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Pero sólo porque te quiero." He whispered. "But only because I love you."  
  
"Te quiero también." She whispered, just before he swept her into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review, please!!!!!!! If you are confused on the Spanish, tell me, and I'll try to put in the translations. 


End file.
